Ulmaani
Ulmaani is the term for the Ulmaak people that reside on Ulmykh. They are characterized by upward posture, resistance to carbon dioxide and nerve toxins, two arms, and extreme height. They are the only species on Ulmykh to have use of language and civilisation. Etymology The word Ulmaani comes from the Early Wicjas word 'Maani' - literally 'man of Ulmykh', and the name Ul - the origin of the Ulmaak civilisation. The term Ulmaak specifically refers to the high-born Ulmaani. The term, however, is commonly misused for the entire Ulmaani species. The mistake could occur as the lingua-franca of Ulmykh - Ulmaak is named based on this. History Genetic Makeup During Ulmaani evolution, they had interbred with many other species of Posteramunitifacusominaterusenapholis Temporis sp. as they were very similar. This was proven when two scientists found remnants of Tolargh TNA - a triple helix of DNA. Relocation Around Ulmykh Ulmaak Ul sp. originated in the polar areas of Ulmykh approximately 2 500 000 000 years ago. Since this, there have been around 150 000 generations of Ulmaani. Around generation 1 000, they spread into the south of Ulmykh and started the Ikthiosmyst religion. Evolution of Ulmaak The Ulmaak are a select group of high-born Ulmaani that have the ability to rapidly generate cells in short bursts, which usually generates a temporary spread of charged particles flowing through their Endosystematic system that can be passed on from one to the other. They arose approximately 1 000 000 000 years ago and have been genetically enhanced numerous times which makes them incompatible with the rest of the Ulmaani. This has been rumoured to be because a group of people called Qalenqa'azi wanted the Ulmaak people to remain 'pure'. Habitat and Population Ulmaani people usually live in large, multi-dimensional cities with a filtration field surrounding it. Over one billion people can reside in one city as the multi-dimensional aspect allows for each area to be in other layers of the space-time continuum. After a large length As every Ulmaani birth usually results in 2-3 births, there are trillions of Ulmaani spread across the universe. It has been approximated to be around 15 500 000 000 000 Ulmaani alive currently but this is hard to approximate as many Ulmaani live in other civilisations that do not record population. Biology Anatomy Ulmaak anatomy is extremely different to other animals on Ulmykh as they have an entire organ with the sole purpose of determining the best way to change the offspring and this means that the Ulmaani are the best possible version of themselves. This means that the Ulmaani can differ greatly from their parents. Nervous System The Ulmaani actually have two brains, one for normal functions, and one for automatic functions that the primary brain does not usually calculate. As they are not connected, this means that there are two conscious entities in the Ulmaani body. Ulmaani nerves transmit via telepathy and can even move a severed arm for up to an hour after separation. The nerve cells themselves are extremely resilient and can even transmit signals after being cut in half or being infected by viruses. This is a major reason why non-Ulmaani people need to be inoculated to so many diseases when entering an Ulmaani colony. Skeletal System The Ulmaani lack skeletal systems and instead have a pseudoexoskeleton which is very hard skin in clusters that mimic scales and the muscles latch onto this instead of bones. This is why Ulmaani limbs look like they bend and stretch, instead of moving like normal limbs. Digestive-Respiratory-Qafaam System Unlike other bipeds, the Ulmaani digestive and respiratory systems are not separate as Ulmaani can extract nutrients from the pollen-rich air on Ulmykh. Ulmaani lungs can process both oxygen and nitrogen to get energy and that is why Ulmaak blood can sometimes appear pure white instead of dark blue or red. Ulmaani skin cells actually contain some chlorophyll which also gives energy which means that little consumption of food is even requried. The Ulmaani have two hearts, not to prevent from death from a single heart being injured, but to allow the blood to reach the tall Ulmaani head as the gravity on Ulmykh is stronger than that of Earth's. The Yndraqylawi are actually a redundant organ that are left from Qafaam. It was used as an energy storage unit whilst the body was liquified. The grey areas in the intestines are bacteria reserves used as a secondary defence against infection. Genetics Ulmaani genetic code is different as the nucleotide sequence is in a triple helix which is why it is called trioxyriboneucleic acid, or TNA, as opposed to deoxyribonucleic acid, or DNA. This helps as it allows for the nucleus of a cell to be smaller, giving more space for other features.